1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display device having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly capable of providing light to display an image and a display device having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The demand for electronic devices being thin and lightweight is increasing for mobile devices such as notebook computers. Thus, mobile display devices, such as the notebook computers, are being developed to be thinner and lighter weight.
Nowadays, the thickness of a glass used for a display panel of a display device is decreased, a top chassis is removed from the display device, or a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”) is substituted with a light-emitting diode (“LED”). Thus, the thickness and the weight of the display device are decreased.
However, when the thickness of the glass for the display panel is decreased through an etching or a grinding process, costs of the display device are increased and the strength of the display device is decreased. Also, when the top chassis is removed from the display device, the strength of the display device is decreased and fabrication of the display device becomes more complicated.
In addition, when the thickness and the weight of the display device are decreased, the strength of the display device is decreased and the manufacturing cost may be increased by additional processing. Further, the display device may not be easily fabricated, thus increasing the amount of time necessary for manufacturing. Furthermore, reinforcement of the display device or an external case may be required for the display device, and an additional fabrication device may be required to improve the fabrication of the display device. Therefore, market competitiveness of the display device may deteriorate for all of the above reasons.